Cupid's Match
by Laumina
Summary: Lily/James Sirius/my own character... I was in the mood to write a bit of something lovey, so I did. A bit of fluff I suppose. So, if you're in the mood for some mauraders in love you've come to the right spot! hehe


A/n: Well, I just felt like writing a little love story. I am mostly writing it to vent out things involving me and this one guy, things I am just really confused about and want to say. Thats why I threw in the Sirius/my own character thing. But I thought I'd make it cooler and add in some Lily and James too! Woo hoo! Lol! Enjoy! Please no flames, I know it probably isn't my best :)  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't see the point of this. I don't own Harry Potter. I know I don't, y'all know I don't, JK I'm sure knows I don't...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why won't that stupid git get out of my face!" Lily yelled as her and her friend Arianna sat to lunch."God I swear I can't stand James, little moron! How stupid is he to think that his constant bugging me to go out with him could possibly work? I mean– "  
  
But Arianna wasn't listening, her violet eyes were now glazed and dreamy, her thoughts were wandering off to somewhere a little down the table where sat...  
  
~~~  
  
"SIRIUS!" yelled James Potter as he approached where Sirius was sitting. Sirius looked up, slightly red faced and dazed from obviously sleeping his way through the previous class hour, and scooted over to let James sit down.   
  
"Sleeping through Binn's class again, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Of course, what else is there to do? Listen?" The two boys laughed. "You look a bit out of it Prongs, shot down by Lily again?"  
  
"Aren't I always shot down by Lily?" responded James, shooting a bitter look towards Lily, "Why is that Sirius? What is it about women?"  
  
"Maybe Lily is just, you know, dazzled by your charm and rugged good looks and shes just too stunned to know how to handle a man like James Potter..." Sirius said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, shut up Sirius," said James, punching Sirius in the arm, "So how are things with you and that one chick..."  
  
~~~  
  
"Arianna... Arianna! Are you listening to me?" said Lily shortly.  
  
"Huh? What, oh um... yeah" Arianna quickly said.  
  
"Right, so where were you just now?" Lily inquired. "I saw you staring off towards..." she motioned her head where James and Sirius were sitting. "Don't tell me you like that damn Potter!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't dream of it Lily," Arianna replied smirking, "I wouldn't want to steal your man."  
  
All Lily could do was stare back at Arianna, looking aghast.  
  
~~~  
  
That evening in the common room, Lily was sitting in her favorite armchair studying for their upcoming end of the year exams. Arianna, who had forgotten all about studying, was sitting there zoning out again, no doubt thinking of a certain someone across the room.  
  
"Why don't you just go talk to him Arianna?" said Lily suddenly.  
  
"W-what?" Arianna exclaimed.  
  
"Go over and talk to Siruis, I know you like him." Lily said to her with a smile.  
  
"Well, I mean, I couldn't do–"  
  
"Sure you can!" said Lily, "I know you've liked him for a long time, why don't you just tell him you like him?"  
  
"How did you know I–"  
  
"Oh well, it was pretty obvious to me, you're always staring off at him with this dreamy look..." Lily told her.  
  
It was true, Arianna had liked Sirius for some time– two years to be exact– ever since 4th year when they were partners in potions class for a short while. While it had been her resolve to tell him by the end of 6th year, she still hadn't gotten around to that. Never thought she had it in her to do such a thing...  
  
"Oh, go on Arianna! Do it, whats he gonna do? Try and kill you for saying such a thing?" Lily prodded, "and he's alone over there for once... go on!"  
  
Arianna took a deep breath and walked over to the other side of the room to Sirius.  
  
"Hey Sirius" said Arianna, blushing profusely.  
  
"Oh hi Arianna, haven't talked to you in a while, how are you?" Sirius replied cheerfully.  
  
"I'm good!" said she, desperately trying to think of something else to say.  
  
Sirius looked across the room where James was yet again trying to hit on Lily, to no avail of course.  
  
"She hates him doesn't she?" asked Sirius in a bemused manner.  
  
"Well, not as much as it seems I'm sure," Arianna said, "I mean, I don't think she really wants to use an illegal curse on him like she just said..." They both laughed.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, over on Lily's side of the room, James was trying yet again to woo Lily.  
  
"Come on Lily!" said James  
  
"No, shut up Potter, you're just a stupid, pathetic, arrogant idiot and I swear I can't stand you!" retorted Lily.  
  
"Lily, seriously, I really need to talk to you though. Will you come out into the hall with me... please?" James asked genuinely.   
  
Lily pondered for a moment, "Fine Potter, if it will make you shut up for a while then fine."  
  
So together they crossed the common room, Lily scowling and James smirking, and went out of the portrait hole into the hall.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sirius, you know, I really need to talk to you about something..." Arianna said, trailing off into silence.  
  
"What do you need to tell me?" Sirius asked, looking confused.  
  
"I–I–I really think I like you, Sirius." Arianna said quickly, the embarrassed flush on her face growing a deeper shade of red, nearly matching her long frizzy hair.  
  
Sirius, looking stunned, seemed to ponder what to say next. Before he could respond Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin walked over to Sirius.  
  
"Hey Sirius," Peter said, "we saw that chick from Raven– "  
  
"Peter, Remus, not now." said Sirius, rather irritated.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sirius, we'll come back." Lupin said quickly, giving Peter a dirty look for talking so soon as they walked off.  
  
"Sorry Arianna," Sirius stated, "but, um, I'm sorta with someone right now."  
  
"Oh," she said, crestfallen, "ok."  
  
"Yeah, well,uh, I gotta go over to, um, Lupin and them so yeah see ya." Sirius said quickly, walking towards Remus...  
  
~~~  
  
"So," Lily said coldly, "say what you have to say and get it over with."  
  
"I'm sorry." James said sadly.  
  
"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day, James Potter actually admitting he's sorry for anything." Lily sneered.   
  
"Shut it Evans and listen to me for once." angrily stated James, in a hurtful tone. Lily looked rather taken aback. "Well, anyway," he continued, "I just wanted to say I am really sorry for all the things I've done to you. All the pranks, all the jeering, and the annoyance. I've just been a real prat to you and I'm sorry." Lily looked skeptical. "Seriously Evans, I know this doesn't make up for anything, but I really do like you, a lot if you couldn't tell."  
  
Lily looked almost touched...  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"Wait Sirius!" Arianna shouted. But Sirius kept on walking, as if he didn't hear a word. "Sirius!" she shouted again. Again, he still walked as though nothing was happening and nothing had. Arianna stood there looking completely flabbergasted.   
  
"Fine," she muttered under her breath, tears staring to well in her eyes, of course she held them back, "if you want be like that be that way!" She looked bitterly over towards where Sirius was, hurt he blew her off as he had...  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you actually mean that Potter?" Lily said softly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I do. I really do like you a lot, suppose I really messed everything up for myself." sheepishly said James.  
  
Lily looked at James, but without the normal cold edge she usually bore. It was replaced by a warmth and tenderness, the likes of which had never before resided behind the eyes of Lily Evans.  
  
"I don't know about that James." Lily said, smirking slightly.   
  
"What? So-so are you saying you might like to– " James exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Go out with you?" Lily inferred, "Well, you know, I really have slightly liked you all along. I think I like you a lot better now James. So, take that as a yes– I would love to go out with you, James Potter."  
  
James stood with a look of pure shock upon his face. After coming to his senses, and closing his gaping mouth, he weakly said, "O-ok then L-Lily!"  
  
Lily smiled, "Well ,I suppose I should be off to bed."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I suppose so." said James, obviously still in shock.  
  
But before Lily left she walked closer to James a kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Good night, Prongs" she said. Then she left and went back into the common room.   
  
"SCORE!" shouted James.  
  
~~~  
  
As Lily trekked off to bed, Arianna managed to catch Sirius as he was about to go up the stairs to the boys dormitory.   
  
"What is 'sorta' with someone supposed to mean Sirius?" She asked, slightly in an angered tone.  
  
"It means," said Sirius, a bit irritated, "that I was kinda dating someone."  
  
Arianna heaved a huge sigh. "Fine, I thought you either had to date someone or not, no in-between but hey... Why did you blow me off though?" she inquired of Sirius, sounding saddened and hurt.   
  
"Well, I wasn't quite sure what to say to you. I mean, I said I was with someone, and I guess I didn't have a lot more to add." he responded.  
  
"Sirius, why do you keep saying 'was' when referring to her?"  
  
"Well, I'm not quite with her anymore. Apparently she was more interested in a few other guys according to Peter and Lupin..." Sirius said quietly.   
  
"Oh, ever gonna come to me with this or no?"  
  
"Actually," Sirius said slowly, "I was gonna talk to you tomorrow about it."  
  
"So you'd be interested then?" excitedly said Arianna.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why don't we hang out after the last exam tomorrow. I'll meet you by the lake." Sirius said, again being jovial.  
  
"Of course," agreed Arianna, "Well I suppose I'm gonna be off to bed now."  
  
"Yeah, good night," answered Sirius, "and hey, I'm really sorry if I upset you ok? I really didn't mean to at all."  
  
"No problem." she said smiling, then turning on her heel and up the stairs to her dormitory, happy at the outcome of her day.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A/n: Sorry that ending sucked lol I may add another chapter, I doubt it though. I accomplished what I came to do lol. And y'all know what happens, Lily and James stay together and marry and die and well, you probably don't much care a lot about Sirius and this made up chick. I suppose if you do you can always tell me so :) 


End file.
